True Love Of Tomorrow
by WritingPixie33
Summary: Lucy has it great. She has the money, the status, everything. But when she meets a rowdy pink-haired kid at her high school, her world gets turned upside down as she spends more time with him, she falls for him hard. True Love of Tomorrow is a fun sweet story about a relentless love that knows no limits. I don't own Fairy Tail, as I am not Hiro Mashima. [DISCONTINUED]
1. All Eyes On Me

**Hello!** This is the first official chapter of my new story **True Love of Tomorrow!** I won't do a long intro, so without furthur ado I give you, It Just Felt Right.

* * *

ICEPRINCE: hey babe

STARLUVR: hi!

ICEPRINCE: what are you wearing back to school? wanna coordinate? i want freshmen 2 know you're taken

STARLUVR: loose, flowy mint tank top with dark short shorts. gladiator sandals, gold hoop earrings

ICEPRINCE: kk. matching necklaces and leather bracelets?

STARLUVR: yea.

ICEPRINCE: sweet. gotta go. see you tomorrow.

STARLUVR: bye babe

ICEPRINCE: bye.

* * *

I clicked off my IPhone, feeling tired. It was the night before school was back in session, and I was hating that I was popular and immeasurably rich. Everyone wanted to coordinate with the Queen Bee, a.k.a. me, Lucy Heartfilia, of Heartfilia Corps. You know how in movies there's always that one bitch who rules the school? That was Minevera Orland. Well in movies, there's also the one underdog chick who beats the girl and becomes popular? That's me. I stole her boyfriend (Iceprince/Gray Fullbuster, the hottest guy in Beecher Prep), stole her status (Queen Bee), and stole her life. I was my dad's pride and joy, his little princess. And right now, this princess needed her beauty sleep. I turned off my light, ready for another long day ahead of me.

I woke up after having a wonderful dream that included me, Gray, and privacy in my room, only to see the soft pink light of my lava lamp in my massive room, and to hear a small knock from outside.

"Ms. Heartfilia! Wake up! You have to get up!"

"I'm up Mr. Carlson! Please have the cook make me toast and eggs for breakfast. I'll eat lunch at school." I heard scuffling that meant I was left in peace. I got up and looked at my room. My phone told me that I had quite a bit of time before school, so I walked to my closet. I grabbed the outfit me and Gray decided on, and headed to my massive bathroom to change. I put on my flowy tank top and shorts. My father disliked how short they were, but I didn't care. I was given beauty, and I liked to flaunt it.

I found my braided leather bracelet on the counter next to my necklace. The bracelets were from Gray and I's first date down at the beach where some little shack had the last two on clearance. The necklace, however, was crafted two of a kind by Gray's friend Gajeel. They were intricate swords that almost looked like crosses with a jewel at the center. The only differences between my necklace, and his was that my chain was thinner, and that his chain had a bead of lapis lazuli at the center, while mine had a pink amethyst. After I had put on my earrings and shoes I went downstairs grabbed some food and checked my phone after feeling it buzz.

SPIRITGAURD38: Lu! plz reply! I need a ride. flat tire.

STARLUVR: k,on my way. need breakfast? i have toast.

SPIRITGAURD38: plz! im starving!

STARLUVR: k. bye.

SPIRITGAURD38: see ya in 5 min.

I finished eating, grabbed the toast and eggs made for my friend Yukino, and ran out the door. I jumped into my black Jeep Wrangler, driving to her house, which was a few streets away, but still in my neighborhood. I reached her house which was almost as massive as mine, but not quite, and pulled into the drive.

STARLUVR: here

SPIRITGAURD38: one sec.

SPIRITGAURD38: do u mind if sting and rouge drives with us?

STARLUVR: you and rouge are more than welcome. :)

SPIRITGAURD38: sting?

STARLUVR: fine! just hurry! tell him if he talks the whole way there, im going to kill him AND his cat!

WHITEDRAGONFORCE HAS JOINED THE CHAT

WHITEDRAGONFORCE: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT LECTOR?!

WHITEDRAGONFORCE: DONT HURT LECTOR! I WILL KILL YOU!

STARLUVR: OMG FINE I WONT KILL THE DAMN CAT NOW GET OUT HERE

WHITEDRAGONFORCE: k, grabbing rouge. be out in a sec babe.

WHITEDRAGONFORCE HAS LEFT THE CHAT

STARLUVR: WHAT DID HE SAY? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW! GOD!

SPIRITGAURD38: yeah, but hes my step brother so... dont kill him

I clicked off my phone. Why do I have to deal with that arrogant, narcissistic, BASTARD WHO- you know what? Sting is wonderful. He is nice. I do not wish him to be dead...

"Hey Lu! Thanks for waiting!" Ah, Yukino.

"Yes." The ever strong but silent Rouge.

"STOTGUN! HEY BABE! HOW ARE YA LUCE?" Aaaaand Sting.

"I **was** doing well. And you are **not** sitting shotgun. That's Yukino's seat."

"But babe...!"

"In the back or no ride!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Good. Now that I've handled him, we need to get to school.

I started driving, only to hear Sting and Rouge argue about who's cat was better. Sting's cat Lector, or Rouge's cat Frosch. Honestly, I think Fro is better. He's just so cute! When we were younger I borrowed Fro from Rouge and since Rouge's cat has always had a pink frog costume on, Me and Fro wore the same outfit. I got more candy that year than ever before. I split it all with Rouge and Fro.

After a long drive, we finally got to Beecher Prep.

"Sting, this is where we part ways. No following me. I can't be seen with such an idiot. Got it? He nodded. "Rouge, Yukino, you can stay with me if you want. I'm meeting up with the gang."

"Okay," came Yukino's reply.

"Yes." That was Rouge. Damn that man of few words!

"Okay. Let's go."

We all got out of the car, and I locked it. After doing so, I checked my phone.

SPIRITLUVR: at school. where r u?

ICEPRINCE: soccer field

SPIRITLUVR: k

"They're on the soccer field. This way," I said leading them. We were lucky I was popular, or we would have never made it. People didn't really want to run into the hottest and most popular girl in school, so they all stayed to the sides.

We got there in record time, with 20 minutes before class.

"Lu! Over here!"

"Gray!" I ran over to him, hugging him tightly, then kissing him.

"We didn't hand out enough over the summer! We need to go out somewhere!" I pouted.

"I missed you too babe," he said smiling. I sat down next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder, watching a football game that was strangely on a soccer field. Weird. There was one guy though. He was tearing it up. He had a shock of mellow pink hair. Not hot pink though. Who was that kid? He was amazing!

"WHOOOOOO! GO NATSU!"

"Who's that kid?" I asked pointing to the pinkette.

"Natsu! I met him over summer. He's new to our school."

"Oh, cool." Seeming satisfied Natsu walked over pulling off his shirt on the way. Wow. Nice muscles. Nice tan. Nice face. Nice **everything**.

"Hi! I'm Natsu," he said, pulling on a shirt from his backpack while shoving the dirty one deep down.

"U-Uh, hi." Why was my heart racing? I had a boyfriend. Oh yeah. I did just see abs that could rival Gray's. That must be it. Well, anyway, he was easy on the eyes sure, but did he have brains?

"And you're name is...?"

"A-Ah! Yes! My manners! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia. You are?"

"Natsu. I just told you. What kind of name is Luigi anyway?"

"Lucy, friends call me Luce, and to close friends I am Lu."

"Oh. Nice to meet ya Lu! What's your schedule?"

"Uh, Calculus with Mrs. Dunham."

"Oh! I have her first too!"

"Mr. Bennet for Chemistry?"

"Yup!"

"Mr. Ward-"

"For history?"

"Yup! With lunch group A?"

"Yeah! Who else has lunch group A?" Nobody answered Natsu except Rouge, slowly raising his hand.

"Oh," He sounded so disappointed.

"What about Mr. Diaz for P.E.?"

"Yeah. Hey Luigi-" "Lucy" "you got English with Mrs. McKeever?"

"Yes. Ms. Hele for physics?

"You got it! On three...One...Two...Three..."

"Ms. Roselyn for French!"

"Ms. Roselyn for French!"

"Cool! Luigi!" "Lucy" "You better get used to me! We're going to be spending a lot of time together!"

"Hell yeah!"

*Ding... Ding... Ding...*

"Shit! That's the warning bell! C'mon Lucy! We better hurry!" He picked up me and my backpack, as well as his backpack, and started running.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"No way! we'll be late if I do!"

"Fine. Then go!"

"I am, I am!"

I don't know why. I don't know how. But as he carried me, teasing me the whole way, to our teacher, our school day, and our classmates, everything around us felt... brighter somehow. Like the world waited for him, not him for it. And me with him... it just felt right.

* * *

Thank you so much for giving it a chance, even though I still suck at summaries! Also, please check out my other Fairy Tail Fanfic, **Love Isn't Based Off a Bet** , and please take my poll on my profile so I know what to write for you! Thank you for reading! Bye Bye for now!


	2. A Bit Of Sugar

I would like to give credit to my followers and reviewers:

BlazingPyro606

Thefollowerofyou25

XFIRE GECKOSX

chuaayyy

sidjr100

tiffamira

tuiandale75

Classyredneck

StellaHeartfilia

With a special thank you to Thefollowerofyou25! That was so sweet of you!

Thank you! I'm very insecure about sharing my work, and in the little time I've been a fanfic member, I almost quit a few times, but every time my friend Becca goes to my laptop and pulls up fanfiction, and she asks me, "Are you really going to let all of them down because you're shy?" And every time I keep writing. Because of you. Thank you.

* * *

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: do u understand this crap?

SPIRITLUVR: yeah. here, ill help you at lunch

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: or on the way to second period?

SPIRITLUVR: what time is it?

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: lazy 'o clock

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: nah, its 8:29. we have 4 mins left.

SPIRITLUVR: k imma pack up.

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: k bye.

I looked up and saw that Natsu was right. It was almost time to go. Time flies when you understand trig.

*Ding Ding Ding*

I got outside only to wait for Natsu. He dropped his phone. We found it and got into our next class on time, and since we were on time we managed to sit together and become lab partners in Chemistry.

Chem. was a very weird class for me, because I understood everything, but every time I try execute something it just blows up. Natsu however seemed to be the Master of Mixing, but didn't quite know how much of what to mix. We will make a lovely pair.

After a boring class of Chem. with Mr. Bennet, we went on to History with Mr. Ward. Despite having a boring subject, I was excited to have him, because you take one look around the room and see his guitar, his _'Warm Fuzzies'_ Box, and his sombrero stack in the corner, you know he isn't just any old teacher. He was also fairly young,, not some old geezer.

"Alright, are we ready to start class?" Mr. Ward asked. His reply came in the form of 28 or so Yesses or Yeahs.

"Sorry for being late," Sting said walking in and handing Mr. Ward a slip of paper.

"I see. Mr. Eucliffe?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to be late. We have a lot to learn, and if you don't want a boring class, I need as much time as I can get." After that the class passed on without a hitch. Ward, as he insisted in us calling him, was fun, and turned history into an easy, understandable, fun lesson. Time flew, and eventually it was time for lunch.

"Class dismissed," he said smiling.

"Luigi? Where'd you go?"

"I'm behind you, idiot! And my name is Lucy! I need to get to the cafeteria to buy food, but then we can meet somewhere-"

"Come on Lucy! We gotta get there early or you'll be in line **forever!** " Then he stole my hand and started dragging me. We did get to the cafeteria pretty quick though, and so to thank him, I bought him a chocolate cake slice.

"Wow Lucy! This is great! Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"Too many calories."

"You're worried about calories? Honestly, if you gained a pound or two, you'd look better. You look bulimic!

"No, I'd be fat and ugly."

"Okay that's it. Where's your wallet? Okay, I'm going to go buy another piece of cake. You will eat it and you will like it."

"No!"

"Yes." But **whyyyyy**?!

Sure enough, five minutes later, he had a piece of cake in his hand.

"Eat up!" He grinned at me devilishly. _Devilishly handsome and sweet_ _._ Nope. As soon as that thought came into my head I erased it. But even on paper, an eraser leaves a faint trace of the words.

"Fine! Look, see the bite? Good. See it go _in_ my mouth? Good." I finished the cake quickly, (it had been _years_ since my last, an after I finished, Natsu leaned in with his face inches from mine, head turned sideways. I froze immediately.

What.

The.

Hell.

He was going to kiss me! Alarm bells were ringing in my head, DING, DING, DING, DING! _But I couldn't stop him._ I **_wouldn't_** stop him. My mind didn't want him to kiss me. But somehow, my body felt like I **_needed_** it. What was this feeling? I had never experienced this with Gray, so it couldn't be love. Could it?

"I think you missed some cake there, Lucy," he said and swiped some cake and frosting off my cheek. I breathed again.

"Huh. I didn't notice."

"Yeah, well... hey do you wanna go to that cute little ice cream parlor on Maple Street later?"

"Sure. Sounds great!" (Oh, the calories!)

"Alright. It's a-" _Date?_ "plan." _Oh, or that._

"Hey why don't you go play football? You were amazing this morning!"

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"I've got you." My face must be beet red. Oh. My. God.

"O-Oh. Yeah, huh. Well if you do wanna play, I could watch."

"Nah. Football's there for me every day. Who knows about you?" I must be friggin' beet red.

"You have a way of looking at things that I've never seen before. The cake, Football, just life in general. Hey! I swear this isn't random, but I need to see your trigonometry work. Look, I was right! The way you do math isn't the way it's taught, but it's much more efficient! That's cool! Also, the reason your answers were wrong was a simple multiplication error. You're like a walking wonder!"

"Hehe! Lucy, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I meant- What I- But- Urgh!"

"Hey, we better get going. We don't want to be late for P.E."

"You. You don't wanna be late. _I_ would rather skip."

"Awww! Come on! I'll protect you from dodgeballs!"

"Fine!" As it happened, all we did today was assign lockers, but tomorrow? Frisbees. Yay. After that class got out, we went to Ms. McKeever's English class. I was ecstatic to have Gray in that class. I even hurried to grab three seats. I sat in the middle with Natsu to my right and Gray to the left. This has got to be my favorite class. I have my boys, I get to write (my dark secret is my love of words), _and_ on top of all of that, my teacher is so fun! If you do okay in a daily warm-up, you get a Dum-Dum, or a Jolly Rancher. _'A little sugar to get ya through the day.'_ All I needed was Natsu. After English, I have Phycology with all of my friends. Natsu, Yukino, Rouge, Sting, and I all sit in the back left. I sit in the back-left with Natsu to my right, Yukino in front of me, Rouge is in font of Natsu and to the right of Yukino, with Sting in front of Yukino. At the end of the day we go to French with Ms. Roselle, and that's just me and Natsu. I also learned that I can't even say _Bonjour_ right. Natsu started laughing when Madame Roselle told me that, but he can't say it to start with. All in all, I liked my school day.

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: u have a ride? u need me 2 drive u 2 the icecream place?

STARLUVR: nah. got my car. meet u there?

FIREDRAGONSLAYR: k. see u in a few mins.

* * *

Well this turned out shorter than expected. Well, I plan on posting within a few days on both this fanfic, and my RoWen fanfic _Love Isn't Based Off a Bet_. Also, if you could, please take the poll on my profile so I know what to write for you. I'm also very sorry for trashing Sting in this fanfic! I love Sting, but I just thought that would be his personality as a high school kid, and I could totally teen Lucy **_not_** being into it. I love you all! Bye bye for now!


	3. I'm Sorry!

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI totally missed NaLu week, so I will be a day behind!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI feel like I failed the Nalu Fandom, I'm so sorry!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong(I did just finish the 30 Day Fairy Tail Challange,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongso I'll be posting a ton more than usual!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI may or may not do NaLu week.)/strong/em/p 


	4. Just Not For Me

**Hello Lovelies!** You can be mad! I'm so sorry! It got rough for a while, but I think we're back on track. I went M.I.A. for a reason, I'll explain at the end, I promise.

* * *

.SLAYR: im here.

STARLUVR: k. im on timber street. ill be there soon.

.SLAYR: k. ill go get a table.

Argh! Why had I agreed to do this? It looked like a date! But this was just between friends. I had Gray. Right? Right.

I got there to see Natsu just sitting down. I jumped out of my Jeep, glad Yukino and her brothers were going home with someone else, because I found myself enjoying his company today. That and I wanted icecream. At that thought, I got out of the car, grabbing my wallet and phone, and went inside. I loved Sugar Bear. It was so cute with its French theme and hearts all around. Simply put, it was adorable. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and went to sit down. As soon as I sat, a lady came over, and I ordered 3 mint chip scoops in a bowl. Natsu got a vanilla cone with the new Wasabi dust on top. Spicy foods, huh? After getting our icecream, Natsu initiated conversation. He wanted to know all about me. My favorite food (yogurt), favorite color, (blue and pink), favorite class (Literature), favorite out of school activity (shopping and cooking), and finally, how I think of my friends. This last question confused me.

"How I think of my friends?"

"Yeah," he said, as if it was simple.

"Well, to start with, most people I'm friends with are there to get something from me. Money, popularity, **something**. I value my real friends, but it's hard to tell who my real friends are, ya know?"

"No."

"Ah. Lucky for you," I said, being pretty bitter. I felt a little bad. I had known him for a freaking day, and I was already being a bitch. Great. Natsu stood up, grabbing my hand and walking out.

"Wait!" I squeaked grabbing my stuff before getting dragged off. He just started walking down Maple Street with an unreadable face.

"Natsu Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Dragneel, let me go and tell me where we're going **this instant!"**

"We're going to Fairy Tail Pub."

"Uh, Natsu? I'm only 16!"

"It's fine. I go all the time."

"Not the issue here!"

"Well, you said you didn't know who your real friends were. These guys would lay down their lives if it meant helping a friend. You already know a few people from the Fairy Tail family."

"I do?"

"Yeah! Me and Popsicle!"

"Huh. Then how come Gray never showed me Fairy Tail?"

"Probably didn't wanna share ya."

"Oh." That made no sense. Maybe I could ask him later.

"Here we are!" Natsu came to a stop in front of a large building with a strange symbol on it. I had seen this symbol on Gray before in dark blue Sharpie. It was on his chest, over his heart. So did Natsu, now that I think about it. He had his on his right shoulder, and his was red.

"Why does everyone have a mark?" I asked Natsu. It was kind of cool.

"Huh?"

"The mark on your shoulder. Why does everyone have one?"

"Oh. It shows that you're part of our family now."

"Huh."

"Well come on! Come meet everyone!" He opened the large wood door and walked on in. It was a large place, with two stories. The first story was busy and had a ton of benches, a large bar, and two large corkboards scattered with papers. The second story was just a wraparound deck with a few people up there. It had a few large sheets of paper on a larger corkboard. As soon as we walked in everyone stopped and looked up.

"Who's she?" A petite girl with blue hair and an orange dress whispered to a man with long green hair and a red coat.

"I don't know, and I don't care," replied a busty woman with glasses and a green dress. She then proceeded to glare at me and fan herself.

"Maybe she'd want a drink?" A brunette in a blue bikini top and tight brown jeans waved around a mug full of beer. A pretty platinum blonde girl walked up with a redhead.

"I'm so sorry for their **lack of manners** ," the redhead glared at the group. "My name is Erza. I am what we call S-Class here. I pretty much have advanced privileges. I'm like a moderator of sorts."

"And I'm Mirajane, or Mira for short. I serve food, accept and record job requests, admit new members, and I'm also S-Class. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Lucy! I go to Beecher Prep with Natsu and Gray!"

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you Lucy." Mira replied. She was sweet, but seemed like one of those people who could turn into Satan at will.

"Yes." Same with Erza. She was nice, but I wasn't going to piss her off.

"C'mon Lucy! This way!" Natsu grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"No-no, Natsu. Let us meet her before you run away with her! I need to know if she's good to be in our family! I hope she's not like the last crazy you dated, Miliana, or something. " This came from a pretty young woman with the same platinum blonde as Mira. She smiled and walked over.

"H-Hello. I'm Lucy. I go to Natsu and Gray's school."

"Ah! So cute! She's nervous! Well, this is kinda like meeting the parents but..." She rambled on.

"Liz! Chill! You're freaking her out! Hi. The rambling crazy is Lisanna, or Liz. You must be Lucy. I'm Levy" She put her hand on my shoulder and guided me to the group of people. "And this is the Fairy Tail family." I looked up to see many smiling faces. In a course of a few minutes, I met Cana the seemingly drunk brunette, Freed (Mr. Red Jacket), Laxus, Evergreen (the snotty, busty one), Bickslow, Wendy an adorable little girl, Nab, Laki, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca, Gajeel, Elfman who proclaimed me to not be very manly (which I took as a compliment), and many more. They all said that _they approve,_ which was confusing, but whatever. Right now I was on a couch, leaning on Gray. The longer I stayed here, the more it felt like home.

"Hey Lucy, have a minute?"

"Oh, hi Mira! Yeah. What's up?" I stood and she began to lead me to the other side of the massive bar.

"So, ya like it here? It's a bit grungy..."

"Of course! What's not to like?!" We sat at a cozy little table by a large window.

"Great! Are you ok if we claim you?"

"...What?"

"I just sharpie our mark on ya."

"Oh, ok!"

"Yay! Okay, okay, what color?"

"Pink or blue."

"Pink it is! Okay, where? Lower stomach? Leg? Arm? Bickslow's is even on his tongue."

"I want it somewhere important. The back of my right hand."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm a big writer, so I'll see it all the time."

"Ah. Ok." She proceeded to draw the unique insignia on my hand, and I'll be honest it tickled, and got kind of messy when I tried to eat my melty icecream from earlier. My shaking did **not** help!

"Done!" I raised my hand to see a perfect symbol staring back.

"Lucy, I really don't know how you did it!" Huh?

"Did what?

"Gray has been provoking Natsu for the last ten minutes, and yet Natsu is still sitting, calm and compose-"

" **ALRIGHT ICE CUBE! IT'S ON!** " Natsu proceeded to stand up and punch Gray. I squeaked and looked to Mira, but she was just smiling at them. Gray tried to punch Natsu, but Natsu ducked and clocked Levy, which got Gajeel mad.

" **WATCH IT!** " He proceeded to sock Natsu who Gray had in a headlock. Soon, almost everyone was involved.

"Do you just let them have at it?" Mira giggled.

"Yup. But they pay for damages." I flashed a brief smile, then returned to watching the fight. When my eyes found Natsu and Gray, I smiled again when I got eye contact. I was in love with him. And then I looked at Gray. He was a great guy.

He just wasn't for me.

* * *

I'm sorry for going M.I.A., I recently found out that my best friend (I don't know if I talked about him before) Destin, has been cutting himself. I don't know why, and it hurts me to know he did that. I cried for so long. So right now, I want you to look in the mirror. Or something shiny. Or if you're reading while eating, look into your damn spoon for all I care. Just look at yourself, and right now, out loud say "I am beautiful." Louder! "I am beautiful, loved, and have a place in this world!" Bacause you are. You are loved. I love each and every one of you. Dear reader, I want you to tell someone that they are beautiful and loved, so that things like this don't happen. If you are thinking about self-harm, or know someone who is self-harming, please, _**please,**_ PM me, and I will help you through this. _**Bye-bye for now Lovelies. I love you.**_


End file.
